Babysitting
by BlackHime13
Summary: Mikoto y Kushina son las mejores amigas. Un día mientras hablan la pelirroja le propone a su amiga que su hijo mayor sea el que cuide del pequeño Sasuke mientras ella y su marido salen. Esta accede y esa misma noche aparece alguien que el rubio no espera. ¿Quien es ese pelinegro sexy que llega a la mansión? / ItaDei Leve SasuNaru / AU - Romance - Humor
1. Chapter 1

_**Primero quiero aclarar que este fue el premio a un concurso de mi blog y por eso solo es un twoshot. Si os parece que las cosas van un poquito rápido es por eso n.n**_

_**Pareja principal: ItaDei**_

_**Secundaria: SasuNaru, pero leve**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

Se encontraban una mujer morena, de ojos negros, piel pálida y de mediana edad junto a una pelirroja de ojos azules, piel también blanquecina y de mediana edad, sentadas en una mesa en el jardín de la última tomando el té tranquilamente mientras conversaban.

-¿Y ya encontraste canguro Miko-chan?- le preguntó la pelirroja a su amiga.

-La verdad es que no.- respondió después de suspirar.- A Sasu-chan no le ha gustado ninguna de las candidatas, dice que todas intentan tocarlo de más.- se quejó la morena.

-Jejeje eso te pasa por tener un hijo tan lindo. Hasta a las universitarias enamora.- comentó con gracia la pelirroja haciendo que su amiga hiciese un puchero.

-Tú no te quedas atrás. Tanto Dei-chan como Naru-chan son una lindura. ¿No te preocupa que alguien les intente hacer algo?- le preguntó curiosa.

-Mmm... pues no. Sabes que Dei tiene mi carácter explosivo, por lo que no deja que ningún varón se le acerque. Y en cuanto a Naru... pues al ser tan tierno, lindo e inocente es verdad que tiene muchos acosadores pero... es por eso que tanto Dei como Minato lo sobreprotegen tanto. Ambos se preocupan mucho por él y lo mantienen vigilado las 24 horas del día.- respondió con una gran sonrisa.

-Jajajaja es verdad. Minato siempre ha sido muy receloso con dejar que su bebé conozca a cualquier varón. Por eso todavía Naru y Sasu no se han podido conocer.-comentó con gracia la morena.

-Si... es una pena. ¿Te imaginas que terminaran casándose?- preguntó ilusionada la ojiazul.

-Jajajaja de seguro intentaría matar a mi niño.- respondió la ojinegra.

-Bueno, cambiando de tema. ¿Cómo le va a Itachi-kun en el extranjero?- le preguntó.

-Pues muy bien. Está haciendo un gran trabajo con la sucursal de allí, aunque me encantaría que volviese aunque fuera por un par de días.- comentó con algo de tristeza la mujer.

-Tranquila. Sé que le echas de menos pero es un chico muy maduro y responsable, no por nada ya tiene 22 años.- le dijo para animarla.

-Si lo sé. ¿Te puedes creer que todavía no tiene pareja?- le preguntó.

-¿En serio? Pero si es uno de los varones más apuestos.- dijo sorprendida la pelirroja.

-Si, pero dice que todas las mujeres y donceles que se le acercan es solo por su físico o por su dinero. Piensa que nunca encontrará a su persona especial.- le explicó la morena.

-Pues que pena. Pero yo creo que sí que encontrará a alguien que le quiera por como es.

-Si eso espero. No quiero que se quede solo el resto de su vida por ser muy exigente.

-Tranquila. Yo pienso lo mismo de Dei...- no puedo continuar por que una voz a sus espaldas la interrumpió.

-¿Yo qué mamá?- preguntó un chico rubio pelilargo, de ojos azules y piel pálida mientras cargaba en sus brazos a un lindo rubio de cabello corto y también de ojos azules pero de piel más acanelada.

-¡Kaa-chan!- gritó el menor de apenas 8 años mientras saltaba de los brazos de su hermano y corría hacia su madre.

-¡Naru-chan!- gritó feliz la mujer mientras abrazaba fuertemente su hijo menor. La morena rió al ver lo efusiva que era su amiga, al igual que su hijo mayor que también les miraba divertidos. Al oír las leves risitas el menor miró en su dirección y sonrió contento.

-¡Tía Mikoto!- gritó para luego soltarse de su madre como había hecho con su hermano y lanzarse hacia ella como había hecho con su madre.

-¿Cómo estás pequeño?- preguntó contenta la mujer mientras lo sentaba sobre su regazo.

-Muy bien. Dei-nii me llevó al parque y después me compró un gran helado.- respondió contento y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

-Mamá. No respondiste a mi pregunta.- comentó el mayor al sentarse junto a su madre en la mesa redonda de mármol.

-Solo estábamos hablando cariño. No es nada malo.- respondió con una gran sonrisa la mujer. Estuvieron un rato en silencio viendo como la morena y el menor de los Namikaze hablaban felizmente hasta que a la pelirroja se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-Nee ¿Dei-chan?- le llamó su madre.

-Dime.

-¿Tienes algo que hacer mañana?- le preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-No ¿por qué?- respondió este mirándole confundido.

-Pues verás. ¿Podrías hacer de canguro para el hijo de Miko-chan?- le pidió.

-¿Eh?- dijo sin entender. La morena entendió lo que pretendía su amiga así que procedió a explicárselo todo al rubio mayor.

-Es que... tanto Fugaku como yo tenemos una cena de negocios y mi hijo mayor está en Francia por lo que necesito a alguien para que cuide de mi hijo menor.-explicó.

-Pero... ¿por qué yo?- preguntó confundido.- Debería de haber mejores personas para ello.- volvió a decir.

-La verdad... es que a todas las chicas a las que he entrevistado querían algo más con mi hijo.- respondió para después suspirar.

-A pesar de que Sasu-chan tiene la misma edad que Naru, llama mucho la atención de las mujeres y donceles por lo que a Miko-chan le está costando mucho encontrar a alguien para cuidarlo.- dijo ahora su madre.

-Bueno... si solo es una noche no pasa nada.- respondió comprensivo el rubio mayor. Su hermanito también llamaba mucho la atención de los varones y si él no estuviese para cuidarlo, su madre también lo tendría difícil.

-Pero Dei-nii, prometiste jugar conmigo mañana.- comentó el menor mientras hacía un lindo puchero.

-Gomen nee Naru.- respondió el mayor.

-Tranquilo Dei puedes llevar a Naru. Además estoy segura de que se llevará bien con Sasuke.- dijo su madre. Bueno si ella estaba de acuerdo el mayor no tenía ningún inconveniente.

Al menor se le iluminó la cara al oír a su madre decir aquello.

-¿De verdad puedo, Kaa-chan?- le preguntó ilusionado.

-Pues claro cariño. Miko-chan está de acuerdo también.- dijo mientras le sonreía. La morena por su parte asintió en cuanto tuvo la mirada del menor sobre ella.

Después de aclarar un par de detalles, la morena se marchó hacia su casa contenta mientras que el rubio menor estaba encantado de conocer a alguien nuevo.

Al llegar a su casa la morena fue directamente a la habitación de su hijo menor, encontrándolo sobre la cama leyendo. Era un chico con la piel pálida, los ojos tan negros como el carbón y el cabello azabache con tonos azulados y terminados en punta.

-Sasu, tengo una gran noticia.- le dijo una vez se acercó hasta donde él se encontraba.

-Dime.- respondió curioso mientras miraba a su madre. Era raro que ella sonara tan feliz.

-¿Recuerdas a Kushina?- le preguntó mientras se sentaba al lado de su hijo.

-Si. Es tu amiga desde la secundaria.- respondió serio como siempre.

-Pues verás. Kushina tiene dos hijos. El mayor es Deidara y tiene 18 años mientras que el menor tiene 8 al igual que tú.- le explicó contenta. El azabache frunció el ceño al oír aquello.

-¿Qué quieres decir mamá?- le preguntó mirándola desconfiado.

-Lo que quiero decir es que Dei accedió a cuidar de ti mañana y traerá a Naru-chan.- finalizó.

-¿Por qué tiene que cuidarme y encima traerse a su hermano?- preguntó molesto el menor.

-Mira Sasuke. Se que eres muy inteligente pero aún así eres pequeño y no pienso dejarte en casa solo toda la noche. Deidara es un gran chico y Naru-chan es súper lindo, ninguno de los dos intentará nada, ya que los conozco muy bien. Así que por favor se bueno con ellos. Sobretodo con Naru que es muy inocente.- le explicó tranquilamente.

-Está bien.- accedió el menor para luego suspirar y volver su atención al libro que estaba leyendo anteriormente. La mujer sonrió feliz al oír la respuesta de su hijo y luego salió de la estancia para dirigirse hacia la cocina para preparar la cena.

Al día siguiente, todo comenzó como estaba acostumbrado. El azabache se levantó temprano, se duchó y cambió de ropa. Después bajó las escaleras para encontrarse a su madre en el comedor, terminando de acomodar los platos. Su padre ya se encontraba allí sentado, leyendo el periódico.

El menor frunció el ceño al observar la silla vacía que correspondía su hermano. Mentiría si dijese que no echaba de menos al mayor pero, no podía hacer nada si estaba trabajando, aunque procuraba llamarle todas las semana para preguntarle como estaba. Sin más se sentó en su lugar y procedió a desayunar.

Lo que resta de día sucedió como siempre. Su madre salía junto al menor a hacer la compra, al volver iba al jardín a cuidar de sus preciadas flores mientras este leía entretenido en el salón, y por la tarde hablaban un rato de las clases junto a su padre para después merendar los tres.

Finalmente llegó la noche y sus padres ya estaban en la entrada arreglados perfectamente. En ese momento sonó el timbre de la puerta y su madre sonrió más que feliz para abrir la puerta rápidamente.

Al otro lado, se podía observar a ambos rubios, el menor en brazos del mayor. Sonrió contenta al igual que el pequeño rubio, que no tardó en saltar a sus brazos.

-¡Tía Mikoto!- gritó mientras la abrazaba.

-¡Naru-chan!- gritó ella contenta.

Tanto su marido como su hijo menor miraron la escena confundidos. La mujer no solía gritar ni comportarse de aquella forma, al menos, no delante de ellos. El rubio pelilargo rió divertido al ver la expresión de ambos hombres. Definitivamente, el pasar tanto tiempo con su madre le había pegado ciertas manías a la morena.

-Buenas noches, Mikoto-san.- saludó el mayor.

-Buenas noches, Dei-chan.- saludó ella mientras bajaba al menor.- Bien os presentaré. Este de aquí es mi marido Fugaku.- dijo mientras le señalaba.- Y este pequeño de aquí es mi hijo Sasuke.

-Encantado.- respondieron ambos de forma cortante y seria. La mujer suspiró al ver lo mucho que se parecían esos dos. ¿Por qué no había podido salir a ella el menor?

-Encantado. Yo soy Namikaze Deidara y ese revoltoso de allí...- dijo mientras señalaba a su hermanito, el cual había comenzado a mirar curioso por todas partes y no se quedaba quieto.-... es mi hermano pequeño Naruto.- finalizó.

-Encantado-ttebayo.- dijo él mientras les sonreía. Por un momento el azabache se quedó paralizado al ver aquella sonrisa pero pronto movió la cabeza para quitarse esas ideas tan raras.

-Bueno chicos. Nosotros nos vamos.- dijo la mujer para luego arrastrar a su marido hacia el coche.

Una vez quedaron los tres solos el azabache volvió a sentarse en el sofá de la sala y cogió su querido libro.

-¿Qué haces?- le preguntó curioso el rubio cuando se sentó a su lado.

-Leer.- respondió cortante.

-Eso ya lo sé.- dijo el rubio haciendo un lindo puchero, lo cual hizo sonreír levemente al ojinegro.

-¿Entonces?- le preguntó sin dejar su libro.

-¿Es tan interesante? ¿De qué va?- le preguntó inocentemente mientras se acercaba más al otro intentando leer.

-Hmp. Va sobre asesinatos.- comentó como si nada.

-Ehh... ¿y no es muy difícil de entender?- le volvió a preguntar.

-No.- respondió tranquilo.

El rubio curioso se acercó aún más al contrario. Realmente quería leer lo mismo que el azabache. Este divertido decidió que así no lograría nada.

-Ven. Siéntate aquí.- le dijo mientras hacía espacio para que el ojiazul se sentase entre sus piernas. El menor asintió contento para después acomodarse mejor, sintiendo el pecho del azabache en su espalda y su aliento en el cuello.

Tranquilamente comenzaron a leer y cuando el ojiazul no entendía algo se lo preguntaba al ojinegro el cual le respondía lo mejor que sabía. Todo aquello fue observado por el rubio pelilargo que primero frunció el ceño pero después vio que hacían una linda pareja. Además si era el hijo de Mikoto-san lo más probable es que las dos mujeres hubiesen planeado aquello.

Con un suspiro procedió a caminar hacia la cocina para hacerles la cena a esos dos, que sabía que estarían muy entretenidos con aquel libro. Ya había salido del salón cuando oyó la puerta abrirse. Se acercó curioso por ver quién sería.

-¿Usted quién es?- le preguntó cuando vio a un moreno de cabello largo atado en una cola baja, con los ojos negros y unas marcas debajo de estos que parecían ojeras y, la piel blanca entrar por la puerta.

-¿Eso no debería decirlo yo? Esta es mi casa.- comentó el contrario. Su grave voz hizo que un escalofrío recorriera todo el cuerpo del rubio.

-Entonces tu debes de ser Itachi-san. El hijo mayor de Mikoto-san.- dijo el rubio.

-Así es, pero... ¿puedo preguntar quién eres tú?- le preguntó un tanto divertido.

-Ah. Claro. Soy Namikaze Deidara, el hijo mayor de Kushina.- respondió mientras se sonrojaba levemente. El mayor no había dejado de examinarle el cuerpo con sus penetrantes ojos negros. El moreno sonrió al ver el efecto que estaba causando al cuerpo contrario.

-Ya veo. La amiga de mamá. ¿Y qué haces aquí?- le volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba al otro.

-Pues... Mikoto-san me pidió que cuidara de Sasuke-kun por que ella junto a su marido tenían una cena muy importante.- respondió.

-Ahh... ¿y dónde está?- preguntó al no verle allí. Normalmente al oír la puerta se habría acercado y, más si oía su voz. El rubio intuyendo los pensamientos del mayor rió divertido, llamando la atención de este. El rubio tenía una muy linda risa y el mayor no pudo evitar sentirse atraído por ese precioso doncel. Era el chico más lindo que había conocido en toda su vida y se veía que no era como todos los demás que se le acercaban.

-Sasuke-kun está en el salón leyendo junto a Naru.- respondió el ojiazul.

-¿Naru?- preguntó curioso.

-Jejeje es mi hermano pequeño.- respondió mientras ambos se dirigían hacia el lugar mencionado.

Al llegar el moreno se sorprendió por lo que vio. Nunca había visto a su hermano tan a gusto con otra persona que no fuese de la familia y, ahora, lo encontraba tan tranquilo leyendo con un lindo rubio sentado entre sus piernas.

-Vaya. Esto no me lo habría imaginado nunca.- dijo sorprendido. Al oír aquella voz el azabache miró hacia la puerta.

-Aniki.- mencionó sorprendido, sin demostrarlo por fuera, pero no se movió de su lugar.

-¿Es tu hermano Sasu?- preguntó lindamente el rubio menor mientras giraba un poco a verle.

-Si. Aniki él es Naruto, Naruto él es mi aniki Itachi.- dijo como si nada. El rubio iba a levantarse pero al sentir que el azabache no quitaba sus brazos de su cintura, solo sonrió mientras miraba al mayor.

-Encantado.- dijo y sin más volvió su mirada al libro que tenía en frente. El mayor se dio cuenta de algo y sonrió divertido.

-Sasuke. ¿Has vuelto a robar un libro de la estantería de mi habitación?- le preguntó a su hermano. Este volvió a mirarle enojado.

-No lo robé. Solo lo cogí prestado.- respondió ante la pregunta de su hermano.

-¿Y no podrías haberme preguntado al menos?- volvió a preguntar.

-Tú estabas fuera y tenía planeado devolverlo antes de que volvieras.- respondió como si fuese obvio. El mayor rió ante las respuestas de su hermano. Lo conocía tan bien que sabía que nunca rebajaría su orgullo en pedirle algo tan simple como un libro.

-Voy a hacer la cena. ¿Qué es lo que queréis?- intervino el rubio mayor.

-Lo que sea está bien. Me encanta la comida de nii-chan-ttebayo.- respondió contento el rubio pero sin dejar de mirar el libro. Pronto frunció el ceño y giró a ver al azabache.

-Sasu... ¿qué significa esto?- le preguntó.

-¿Qué parte?- le preguntó a su vez el ojinegro mientras volvía su atención al libro.

-Esto.- respondió mientras señalaba el final de la página.

Pronto ambos mayores se vieron ignorados por los niños que siguieron hablando entre ellos. Sin más el rubio pelilargo se encaminó hacia la cocina, siendo seguido por el moreno. Una vez llegaron el primero comenzó a sacar ingredientes de la alacena y la nevera mientras que el ojinegro se sentaba en la mesa observándole.

-¿Vas a estar mirándome hasta que acabe?- preguntó divertido y un poco nervioso el rubio.

-Pues... no tengo nada más interesante que hacer.- respondió también divertido.

-¡Serás!- gritó el rubio sin saber muy bien como insultarle. El mayor solo rió al ver la cara enojada del menor.

-¿Y qué edad tienes Deidara?- le preguntó un rato después.

-18. ¿Por qué?- le preguntó confundido mientras ponía el agua a hervir.

-Mmm... curiosidad. ¿Y qué tienes pensado estudiar?

-Pues... me encanta el arte así que había pensado entrar a una universidad especializada en artes.- respondió sinceramente.

-Ya veo... ¿Y tienes alguna en específico que te guste?

-La verdad es que no. Hay algunas muy buenas pero no terminan de convencerme. ¿Y usted?

-¿Yo? Yo ya no estudio- dijo divertido.

-No eso. Mikoto-san ya me dijo que trabajaba en una de las sucursales de las empresas Uchiha. Lo que le pregunté es que edad tiene. No parece mucho mayor que yo la verdad.- le dijo sin mirarle puesto que seguía cocinando.

-Hmp. Pues sino parezco tan mayor ¿por qué me hablas de usted?- preguntó divertido el moreno. El rubio se sonrojó intensamente ante aquellas palabras y giró para gritarle.

-¡Solo lo hago por que es lo normal!- le recriminó avergonzado. Eso era verdad. A los donceles se les educaba para que fuesen respetuosos con los varones, sobretodo si eran mayores a ellos y si los acababan de conocer.

-Tengo 22 y además nuestras madres son las mejores amigas, por lo que no hace falta que seas tan educado y formal conmigo.- dijo encantado al ver el sonrojo del otro.

-Hmp. Haré lo que yo quiera.- respondió el otro haciendo berrinche mientras volvía a girar para seguir con lo suyo.

El moreno sonrió divertido. Definitivamente ese doncel era único, no solo por su físico, que era bellísimo, sino por su carácter. Era la persona más interesante que ha conocido y no pensaba dejar que se marchase sin por lo menos conocerle un poco mejor y ser amigos.

La cena estuvo lista en poco tiempo y el moreno fue al salón a llamar a ambos niños mientras el rubio preparaba la mesa. Al llegar los ojos del moreno se abrieron de sobremanera al observar a ambos menores. Estos se encontraban en el sofá sentados pero, había una pequeña diferencia a como estaban antes. El rubio se encontraba de cara al azabache, sentado sobre sus piernas y con los brazos alrededor del cuello ajeno mientras se besaban. El beso era bastante pasional, teniendo en cuenta la edad de ambos, puesto que era del tipo francés (con lengua). Observó como las manos de su hermano se posaban en la cintura del rubio y lo acercaba aún más hacia él.

Siguieron con el beso sin percatarse de la presencia del mayor hasta que este carraspeó un poco. Los chicos abrieron los ojos y le miraron: el azabache enojado por interrumpir y el rubio sonrojado a más no poder.

-N-no se lo digas a Dei-nii.- le suplicó el ojiazul avergonzado. El mayor asintió entendiendo. Durante la conversación con el mayor pudo notar lo sobreprotector que era con su hermano pequeño y, aunque le gustase molestar a su otouto, no iba a dejar que Deidara matara a Sasuke.

Sin más fueron hacia el comedor, el rubio todavía sonrojado, lo cual extrañó al mayor pero no dijo nada. Cenaron tranquilamente y después ambos niños siguieron "leyendo" en la habitación del azabache.

Al principio fue solo curiosidad por parte del rubio menor.

*FlashBack*

-Nee.. ¿Sasuke por qué se besan?- preguntó un curioso ojiazul.

-Pues porque se gustan.- dijo sin más el otro.

-¿Entonces cuando te gusta alguien es normal besarse?- volvió a preguntar.

-Supongo que sí.- volvió a responder.

Entonces el rubín se giró y colocándose sobre las piernas del otro le dio un tierno e inocente beso. El azabache se quedó aturdido ante aquello y le miró sin entender.

-Dijiste que cuando dos personas se gustan es normal besarse, y como tú me gustas te besé.- explicó ante la mirada sorprendida del otro.- ¿No debí hacerlo?- le preguntó mientras sus ojos se aguaban un poco.

-N-no es eso. Es solo que me sorprendiste. Pero no es eso a lo que me refería Naruto.- dijo para que no llorase.

-¿Ehh? No entiendo-ttebayo.- le miró confundido por sus últimas palabras.

-No solo deben gustarse, sino que tienes que querer estar siempre con esa persona. Besarse es una forma de demostrarse entre ellos que siempre estarán juntos.- volvió a explicar.

-Ya veo... ¿coma mamá con papá?- volvió a preguntar.

-Así es. Es cuando dos personas prometen casarse y formar una familia.- volvió a decir.

-Entonces yo me casaré con Sasuke.- exclamó mientras le abrazaba por el cuello.

-¿Cómo?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sip. Es porque quiero estar siempre contigo.- dijo feliz el rubio mientras le sonreía.- ¿Acaso tú no quieres?- le miró preocupado. El otro le acarició con ternura una de sus mejillas y sonrió levemente.

-Pues claro que quiero.- respondió para besarlo otra vez.

*Fin FlashBack* 

Ambos estaban sobre la cama cuando alguien llamó. Entonces oyeron la voz del rubio mayor diciéndoles que la bañera ya estaba lista, que fuesen a bañarse ya.

Los menores se dirigieron hacia el baño mientras que el mayor se dirigió a la habitación del moreno.

-¿Pasa algo?- le preguntó al verle entrar con la cabeza gacha.

-¿Crees que soy idiota verdad?- le preguntó a su vez el rubio.

-¿Deidara qué pasa?- le preguntó preocupado por verle de aquella manera. Se iba a levantar de la cama donde se encontraba sentado cuando el rubio se lanzó a abrazarle.

-Dei-...

-¡Sasuke me quitó a mi hermanito!- le interrumpió gritando mientras sollozaba en el pecho ajeno.

-Deidara... ambos son unos niños.- intentó tranquilizarle mientras le acariciaba levemente la cabellera rubia.

-Pues el morreo que se dieron en el salón no era inocente, precisamente.- respondió hipado levemente mientras le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Así que lo viste...- suspiró mientras se masajeaba la sien. El rubio asintió mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con las manos.

-Pensé que matarías a mi hermano en cuanto te enterases.- comentó extrañado.

-No podría matar al hijo de Mikoto-san. Además de que estoy seguro que tanto mi madre como la tuya esperaban que esto pasara.- respondió mientras suspiraba.

Se mantuvieron en silencio un buen rato hasta que el rubio cayó en cuenta de que seguía sentado sobre el regazo del mayor mientras este le abrazaba por la espalda. Se sonrojó de sobremanera para luego alejarse rápidamente del ojinegro el cual sonrió divertido por el comportamiento del rubio.

-Ni que nunca hubieras estado cerca de un varón.- comentó.

-Para que sepas, yo nunca he dejado que un varón estúpido me pusiera las manos encima. Son todos unos pervertidos que lo único que quieren es pasar el rato, para luego ir presumiendo por ahí con sus amigos.- le dijo enojado por su comentario.

-Oye, no todos somos así.- se quejó el moreno haciéndose el ofendido.

-Hmp. Pues de momento ninguno me ha demostrado lo contrario.- dijo ahora el ojiazul sentándose en el borde mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Si te digo la verdad, a mí me pasa exactamente lo mismo.- comentó el mayor, llamando la atención del contrario el cual le miró indicándole que siguiera.

-Todas las mujeres y donceles que conozco no son más que personas fáciles que se abrirían de piernas con tal de liarse con un tipo con dinero o que esté bueno.- respondió a la pregunta muda del rubio, para a continuación suspirar.

-Así que fue eso.- murmuró el ojiazul.

-¿Qué?- preguntó extrañado.

-Pues que ayer mi madre y la tuya estaban hablando de nosotros. No entendí muy bien, solo alcancé a oír que nosotros nos parecíamos. Supongo que se referían a esto.- explicó.

-Jejeje si supongo.- dijo divertido.

Ambos comenzaron a reír ante aquella situación. Si sus madres hubiesen planeado que se conocieran y se agradaran no creo que hubiese salido tan bien como lo que había pasado naturalmente.

El ojiazul se recostó boca arriba en el colchón mientras miraba hacia el techo. El moreno, en cambio, se encontraba sentado a su derecha mirándole a la cara.

-Deja de mirarme.- murmuró el ojiazul sonrojándose mientras se colocaba de lado, dándole la espalda al ojinegro.

-No puedo evitarlo. Eres diferente a cualquiera que haya conocido antes.- respondió mientras se acostaba también y le abrazaba por la cintura.

-¿Qu-qué estás haciendo?- le preguntó nervioso por la cercanía.

-Hmp. Abrazarte.- le susurró al oído, lo cual ocasionó un escalofrío al rubio.

-¿Y quién te dio permiso para hacerlo?- le recriminó mientras intentaba que le soltase. El moreno sonrió de lado, le giró para que volviese a quedar boca arriba y se colocó sobre él.

-No te has esforzado mucho por detenerme.- le volvió a susurrar haciendo que temblase levemente.

-¿D-de qué hablas?- le preguntó en un murmullo nervioso.

-Pues que para odiar a todos los varones, viniste a mi habitación, me dejaste verte vulnerable y, te recostaste en mi cama.- le enumeró las razones.

-¿Y eso qué tiene que ver?- le preguntó algo enojado.

-Pues que cualquier varón que se precie no podría resistirse a eso.- comentó con cierta gracia. El rubio se enojó por ello.

-Como pensé. Sois todos unos pervertidos.- dijo enojado mientras forcejeaba para quitárselo de encima. Se sentía decepcionado por haber pensado que ese varón era diferente.

-Pues sí, soy un pervertido. Pero te diré una cosa rubio.- le respondió mientras cogía ambas manos del contrario, las subía por encima de su cabeza y las apretó con fuerza contra el colchón para evitar que se moviese.

-¿Qué?- le preguntó todavía enojado, todavía más por no poder mover los brazos.

-Eres el único por el que me he sentido atraído de esta manera.- le susurró al oído. El rubio se estremeció al sentir el cálido aliento del otro.- Nunca había querido estar con alguien como quiero estar contigo ahora mismo.- volvió a susurrarle pero esta vez mordió levemente el lóbulo de la oreja ajena. El ojiazul jadeó sobresaltado por la sensación que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo, el cual había comenzado a temblar de la emoción. Ningún varón le había excitado y atraído tanto como el que tenía encima. Ese moreno era un completo adonis, un demonio de la seducción, y su cuerpo imploraba por que jugase con él. Por sentir lo que era tener a semejante varón tocándolo, mimándolo, acariciándolo y excitándolo. Quería sentir que aquello podía tener futuro pero, todo tenía una condición.

-¿Estar conmigo... de qué forma?- le preguntó en un susurro, esperando una respuesta en concreto.

-Hmp. De todas las posibles.- respondió, sin percatarse, en doble sentido y eso hizo sonrojar al rubio pero también decepcionarlo de cierta forma.

-Si solo me quieres para eso olvídalo.- le dijo para luego empujarle de encima y con rapidez salir de aquella habitación.

El moreno se quedó confundido por aquella acción de rubio, hasta que entendió el doble sentido de sus propias palabras.

-Mierda.- murmuró para sí mientras se levantaba a prisa de su cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta para ir a buscar al rubio.

**... Continuará ...**

* * *

_**No soy muy buena con los dobles sentidos u-u" pero lo intenté de todas formas / Espero que oshaya gustado y el siguiente cap. es el último y contiene lemon (;**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Bien, pues aquí el cap.2 n.n**_

_**ADVERTENCIA: CONTIENE LEMON**_

_**Espero que os guste (=^w^=)**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

_El moreno se quedó confundido por aquella acción de rubio, hasta que entendió el doble sentido de sus propias palabras._

_-Mierda.- murmuró para sí mientras se levantaba a prisa de su cama y se dirigía hacia la puerta para ir a buscar al rubio._

El rubio se había encerrado en el baño de la habitación nupcial. Sin darse cuenta, al salir corriendo de la habitación del mayor había terminado en la de sus padres. Suspiró y se levantó del borde de la bañera, donde se había sentado, y se miró en el espejo.

Tenía los ojos ligeramente rojos a causa del llanto y las mejillas húmedas. Se limpió la cara con algo de agua y después de volver a suspirar salió de allí. Estaba a punto de coger el pomo de la puerta cuando oyó unas voces detrás de esta.

-¿Pasa algo Aniki?- se oyó la voz del menor de los Uchiha.

-No... ¿has visto a Deidara?- dijo ahora el mayor.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Dei-nii?- preguntó preocupado el rubio menor. Al oír la voz de su hermanito, Deidara estuvo a punto de salir, pero la respuesta del moreno le dejó paralizado.

-Fui algo grosero con él y quería disculparme.- respondió mientras suspiraba.

-Mmm... sokka. Sabes, me caes bien Itachi-san, por lo que te contaré algo.- dijo el lindo rubio, mientras se acercaba al mayor y le susurraba algo al oído.

-¿Qué le dijiste?- oyó la voz de Sasuke mientras los oía alejarse.

-Jejejeje, algo que le ayudará.- se oyó ahora al kitsune para finalmente oír la puerta del cuarto del azabache cerrarse.

El rubio pelilargo suspiró cuando ya no les oyó pero al hacerlo llamó la atención del moreno mayor.

-¿Dei, estás ahí?- le llamó detrás de la puerta. El rubio se sonrojó al verse descubierto y, suspirando otra vez, se alejó de la puerta para sentarse sobre la gran cama matrimonial.

-Si... pasa.- susurró.

El moreno no tardó en entrar en la estancia, observando al menor que miraba hacia el suelo y apretaba su pantalón nerviosamente.

-¿Estuviste escuchando?- le preguntó mientras se acercaba para agacharse delante del rubio. Este solo asintió al tiempo que se sonrojaba al sentir como las manos del ojinegro se posaban sobre las suyas.

-Como veo que no vas a hablarme, deja que lo haga yo.- comentó el mayor para luego suspirar.- Siento haberme comportado de aquella manera. No me di cuenta que lo que dije podría malinterpretarse y que con aquella respuesta te enojarías.- el rubio iba a hablar pero el otro no le dejó.- Cuando dije que quería estar contigo de todas las formas posibles, me refería a salir de forma oficial, de casarnos algún día y de tener hijos. Quiero pasar mi vida junto a ti, porque , como dije antes, nunca había conocido a alguien que cumpliese con mis expectativas.- finalizó. Seguía arrodillado en el suelo cogiéndole las manos con las suyas.

-¿Y qué tan bajas son tus expectativas, como para que me hayas escogido a mi?- le preguntó en un débil murmullo y siguiendo sin mirarle.

-Hmp. ¿Bajas? Yo diría que es al contrario.- comentó con gracia.- Siempre he sido muy exigente. Tanto que mi madre cree que me quedaré soltero el resto de mi vida pero... después de conocerte sé que hice bien esperando tanto.- dijo sinceramente mientras que una de sus manos se dirigió hacia la mejilla derecha del rubio y la acarició tiernamente, para luego levantarle levemente el mentón para que le viera a los ojos.

-Itachi...- susurró y sus mejillas adquirieron un gran tono rosado al ver la sinceridad en los ojos ajenos.

-¿Así que... aceptarías salir con un idiota como yo?- le preguntó sin dejar de verle.

-Mm... con una condición.- susurró el ojiazul.

-La que quieras. Cumpliré con cualquier cosa que me pidas.- le dijo en respuesta.

-Quiero que demuestres lo que me dijiste antes.- dijo con una maliciosa sonrisa pero, que aún así, no le quitaba lo bello al gesto.

-¿Qué parte? Dije muchas cosas.- preguntó un tanto contrariado por la sonrisa del menor.

-Pues... antes dijiste que no todos los varones querían solo pasar el rato.- murmuró. Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del moreno. "_Por favor que no sea lo que estoy pensando_" suplicó interiormente el ojinegro.

-Ajá ¿y?- le instó a continuar con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Saldré contigo... si prometes no tocarme con intenciones de llevarme a la cama.- dijo su condición y el moreno palideció al oír lo que tanto temía. ¿¡Cómo iba a hacerle para no tocar a semejante ángel que tenía al lado?! Suspiró resignado y cogió aire para decir lo que probablemente le mataría.

-Está bien pero... ¿cuanto tiempo?- preguntó esperanzado de que no fuese mucho.

-Jejeje no lo se. Eso dependerá de ti.- comentó divertido pero algo feliz de oír que aceptaba.

Por un momento el mayor no pareció entender lo que el rubio quería decir pero al cavo de unos minutos lo hizo. El rubio solo quería que le demostrase que iba en serio, que realmente le quería. El ojiazul... solo estaba asustado de que jugasen con él.

Sonrió al comprender aquello. Era cierto. El rubio le había dicho que nunca había estado con alguien por lo que estaba nervioso y a la vez asustado de que le hiciesen daño.

Sin dejar de sonreír se levantó del suelo, donde se encontraba y, se sentó al lado del rubio. Después le acarició una mejilla cariñosamente.

-No importa cuanto tiempo necesites. Esperaré hasta que estés convencido de estar conmigo completamente.- habló con sinceridad y decisión.

El rubio se sorprendió por lo convencido y seguro que parecía el mayor a su lado pero no pudo evitar sonreír feliz al oír aquello. Eso significaba que se lo estaba tomando en serio por lo que, sin percatarse, abrazó al contrario por el cuello y se acercó a él hasta besarle.

Fue un beso sutil, apenas un leve roce, que demostraba lo mucho que le quería, a pesar de haberlo conocido aquella misma tarde.

El ojinegro se sorprendió por el acto del doncel pero sin perder tiempo correspondió ese dulce contacto, además de abrazarle por la cintura para acercarlo más hacia su persona.

-Itachi... recuerda lo que prometiste.- le susurró al oído una vez se separaron de aquel beso, pero ambos seguían abrazando al contrario.

-Lo sé... pero en mi defensa diré que fuiste tú el que me besó.- le susurró de vuelta para seguidamente lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja. Ese acto hizo estremecer al rubio y también que un sonrojo se posara en sus pálidas mejillas.

-Idiota.- susurró mientras escondía la cabeza en el pecho del mayor.

-Hmp.- sonrió satisfecho por ese acto. Estuvieron en aquella posición un buen rato, hasta que el moreno recordó el lugar en el que se encontraban.

-Ey... Dei...- le llamó.

-¿Mmm?- murmuró medio adormilado el doncel, puesto que el mayor desde hacía un rato había comenzado a acariciarle el cabello y aquello le estaba relajando en demasía.

-Deberíamos ir a mi habitación.- le dijo y sonrió al ver la expresión tan tierna que estaba haciendo en aquel momento el contrario.

-Mmm...- murmuró molesto mientras observaba medio confundido el lugar, hasta que cayó en cuenta también del porqué decía aquello el mayor.

-¿Ya te diste cuenta?- le preguntó un tanto divertido después de ver el sonrojo que se había instalado en las mejillas contrarias.

-Hai...- susurró un tanto avergonzado pero todavía se sentía con sueño por lo que le pidió algo al otro.- Nee... Itachi.- le llamó y este giró a verle, puesto que ya se había levantado de la gran cama.

-Dime.- le miró algo contrariado.

-Llévame.- le dijo mientras estiraba los brazos hacia él. Este se sorprendió por aquella repentina petición y no reprimió en demostrarlo.

-¿Eh?- preguntó sin comprender.

-Moo... si no me llevas entonces dormiré aquí.- dijo infantilmente el rubio mientras hacía un pequeño pero lindo berrinche.

El moreno sonrió encantado. Definitivamente no había nadie mejor para él que ese infantil y cabezón rubio que tenía delante. Sin borrar la sonrisa se acercó al contrario y le alzó en brazos, sorprendiendo a este por lo repentino del gesto.

-Si así lo quieres.- dijo sin más mientras comenzaba a caminar en dirección a su propia habitación. El rubio sonrió contento para luego acurrucarse en el pecho ajeno. En poco tiempo se quedó dormido y, para cuando el moreno llegó a la habitación, el ojiazul ya estaba sumido en los profundos brazos de Morfeo. Sonrió mirándole tiernamente mientras lo recostaba sobre las suaves sábanas que ocupaban su lecho. Después se acurrucó al otro lado de la cama y le abrazó por la cintura mientras que el otro se acomodaba en su pecho inconscientemente.

Entonces volvió a sonreír y, antes de que le venciese el sueño, recordó las palabras que le había dicho el pequeño rubio.

"_Consiente mucho a Dei-nii. Él no suele expresar lo que quiere por lo que asegúrate de complacerle si alguna vez se comporta infantilmente. Con eso seguro que conseguirás que te quiera mucho._"

*A la mañana siguiente*

Tanto rubio menor como el azabache se encontraban en el salón leyendo como la tarde anterior. Todavía era temprano por lo que eran los únicos allí, hasta que oyeron los pasos de alguien bajando por las escaleras.

-Ara... Sasu, Naru-chan. ¿Estáis los dos solos?- preguntó la dulce morena mientras les sonreía. Ambos asintieron.

-Vaya... entonces seguirá dormido.- dijo para si la mujer.

-Nee... Itachi-san tampoco se levantó.- comentó inocentemente el rubio al azabache.

-¿Eh? ¿Itachi?- preguntó sorprendida la mujer.

-Si... Aniki llegó ayer y supongo que seguirá algo cansado del...viaje...- apenas pudo terminar de hablar el azabache que su madre había gritado emocionada y había desaparecido por la puerta en dirección a las escaleras.

-¿No debiste decirle que estaría durmiendo con Dei-nii?- le preguntó el kitsune.

-Ya lo verá.- le restó importancia mientras se encogía de hombros y volvía otra vez su atención al libro. El rubio hizo lo mismo aunque esperaba que la mujer tomase a bien la relación, que estaba seguro, que ambos adultos habían iniciado. Con una sonrisa se concentró en aquel pequeño conjunto de papeles escritos.

La mujer corrió escaleras arriba nada más había escuchado que su adorado hijo mayor había vuelto a casa. Se encaminó lo más rápido que pudo hacia la habitación del moreno y, sin anunciar su presencia, abrió la puerta de golpe. En cuando visualizó la escena que se le presentaba delante de sus ojos no puedo evitar sorprenderse pero, aún así se sintió inmensamente feliz.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!- gritó emocionada, despertando al rubio que dormía cómodamente en el pecho del moreno.

-¡Mamá!- le recriminó el moreno. Este ya estaba despierto desde hacía rato pero no había querido despertar el ojiazul, puesto que se veía realmente lindo en aquel momento.

-¡Mikoto-san!- gritó avergonzado el rubio una vez comprendió la situación en la que estaban. Se sonrojó de sobremanera e, inconscientemente, se escondió en el pecho del mayor.

-¡Qué lindos!- volvió a gritar la mujer feliz.

-Mikoto...- se oyó la voz de alguien a sus espaldas.- ¿Se puede saber por qué gritas... tan... tempra...no?- le preguntó pero fue quedándose sin palabras a medida que fijó su vista dentro de la estancia y comprendía lo que veía.

El moreno estaba realmente molesto, el padre de familia se sentía estupefacto, la mujer no podía ser más feliz de lo que lo era en aquel momento y, el rubio... este solo quería que la tierra se lo tragase rápidamente. Nunca se había sentido tan avergonzado como en aquel momento.

Después de aquel bochornoso momento, al menos para el rubio pelilargo, se encontraba ahora todos en la casa de los Namikaze, puesto que la morena no había dejado de insistir en que la pelirroja debía de saber sobre la relación que sus hijos mayores habían decidido comenzar.

Cave decir que esta gritó tanto o más emocionada que la ojinegra y mientras ellas hacían ya planes de boda para la recién formada pareja el padre del rubio, Namikaze Minato, miraba con furia y con el instinto homicida creciendo exponencialmente, al desgraciado (a su parecer) que había gosado acercarse a una de sus adoraciones.

Luego de que la ojiazul consiguiese calmar a su marido y hacerle entender de que el rubio ya era mayor de edad y podía elegir a quién quisiese y, de amenazarle con torturarle si se le ocurría hacerle algo al hijo de su mejor amiga, hablaron todos juntos y tranquilamente.

De aquello ya había pasado una semana. Una largísima semana al parecer del moreno puesto que cumplir con su promesa le estaba constando más de lo que creía posible. Si es que cada vez que veía al rubio sonrojarse o sonreírle le entraban una enormes ganas de tirársele encima y de hacerle el amor hasta desmayarse.

La verdad es que casi no aguantaba el no poder pasar de besos y leves caricias con su ángel. Y, aunque entendiese el porqué el rubio le había pedido aquello, su parte baja seguía teniendo otra opinión por lo que a veces se descontrolaba un poco.

Mientras que el ojinegro se deprimía por no poder tocar al ojiazul este, por otra parte, se sentía feliz de estar al lado de alguien como Itachi. No negará que es verdad que a veces sus hormonas le dominaban cuando estaba con el mayor pero, su parte racional siempre terminaba deteniéndolo. Él también quería estar de una forma más íntima con el contrario pero se sentía nervioso y por ello siempre terminaba alejándolo. Sabía que Itachi estaba haciendo todo lo posible por cumplir con su promesa pero, aún y así, comprendía el gran esfuerzo que estaba haciendo por su bien y eso le daba ganar de dejarle avanzar un paso más en su relación.

Volvía a ser sábado por lo que el rubio estaba en su casa algo aburrido cave decir. Quería llamar a su novio pero no le gustaba molestarlo mucho, puesto que el día anterior tubo una larga reunión hasta bien entrada la noche y, quería dejarlo descansar. Así es. Itachi se quedaría en la ciudad puesto que su madre le había suplicado a su marido que para la sucursal de Francia podía mandar a cualquier otra persona, que el moreno ahora debía de pasar tiempo con su nueva pareja. Finalmente el hombre había accedido puesto que su mujer era muy persistente cuando se lo proponía.

Volvamos al tema. Como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, se le ocurrió salir a dar una vuelta al centro comercial.

Pasó por diversas tiendas, viendo los escaparates, observando a la gente pasar, etc. Una vez cansado de tanto caminar se sentó en una banca que daba de frente a una cafetería y, al observarla, reconoció una cabellera morena atada en una cola baja.

Frunció el ceño molesto, al darse cuenta de que este no se encontraba solo, sino que había una peliazul sentada muy cerca de él. Estaba por marcharse de allí cuando oyó a un par de hombres hablar, un varón y un doncel, que caminaban en dirección contraria al establecimiento.

-Tks. Konan nos echó de mala manera.- comentó un peliplateado.

-Déjala. Sabes como es. Dijo que esta vez no se le escaparía el Uchiha.- comentó con voz cansada un tipo moreno con la boca tapada. El rubio al oír aquello frunció aún más el ceño. ¿Conque aquella mujer iba detrás de su novio?

-Si... ¿recuerdas como se enojó cuando este la rechazó completamente?- comentó divertido el doncel.

-Si... puso de excusa su viaje a Francia con tal de deshacerse de ella.- habló el otro.

-Ahá... me preguntó qué era lo que nos iba a decir antes de que llegase ella.- se preguntó el peliblanco.

-Dijo algo sobre el por qué no volvería a irse.- comentó pensativo el varón.

-¿Tal vez es que por fin el gran Uchiha Itachi a encontrado a su pareja esperada?- preguntó con gracia el doncel.

-Hmp. Dudo que pueda ser otra cosa. Debe de ser alguien realmente importante como para que alguien tan obsesionado con el trabajo como lo es Itachi, haya decidido dejarlo de lado para pasar tiempo con él o ella.- respondió el varón.

-Tienes razón. Me gustaría saber quien es.- dijo el doncel mientras sonreía.

Después de aquello ya no oyó más puesto que habían seguido caminando conforme hablaban. El rubio estaba realmente sorprendido por lo que había escuchado. ¿Realmente era tan importante para el moreno? Aquello le hizo sonreír, pero entonces recordó a aquella mujer por lo que con una sonrisa maliciosa se encaminó hacia el recinto.

El moreno estaba realmente cansado de aquella mujer. Él había llamado a sus amigos Hidan y Kakuzu para contarles sobre su reciente relación con su ángel rubio. Y, por qué no decirlo, mofarse un rato de ellos y restregarles en la cara que sí había alguien que cumplía con sus expectativas, puesto que ellos siempre le decían que se quedaría solo de seguir así.

Pero entonces, cuando después de comentar un poco como habían estado durante aquel tiempo en el que no se habían visto e iba a hablarles del rubio, apareció la molesta peliazul y sin sutileza alguna, había corrido del lugar a sus amigos para luego sentarse casi sobre suyo y empezar a coquetearle.

Estaba por gritarle que se largara y le dejara en paz, que ya tenía pareja y nunca podría compararse con ella pero entonces sintió unos leves golpecitos en el hombro derecho.

Tan absorto estaba en sus pensamientos que no había notado nada a su alrededor. Giró fastidiado pensando que sería la chica cuando recibió un sentimiento cálido sobre sus labios. Aquella sensación no era para nada nueva por lo que sorprendido miró a la persona que le había besado.

-Dei...- susurró sorprendido de encontrarlo allí.

-Menuda cara. Sabes... si estabas libre podrías haberme llamado.- comentó mientras hacía un lindo puchero, lo cual causó una sonrisa de medio lado en el rostro del moreno.

-Lo siento.- le dijo. El ojiazul en medio de su berrinche se sentó sobre las piernas del moreno y, este, automáticamente le abrazó por la cintura para que no se cayera.

-Me debes algo más que una disculpa.- dijo infantilmente mientras se acercaba y le robaba otro corto y tierno beso.

-¡¿Se puede saber qué haces?!- gritó la peliazul que había observado todo aquello. Primero no dijo nada puesto que pensó que el moreno lo apartaría pero parecía que ese no iba a ser el caso.

-Besar a mi novio. ¿Tienes algún problema con ello?- le dijo arrogantemente el rubio mirándole con superioridad.

-¿Novio? ¿De qué estás hablando? ¡Itachi no tiene ningún novio!- rebatió ella enojada por la actitud y las palabras del doncel.

-Hmp. ¿Y quién te dijo que no lo tuviera?- comentó ahora el moreno sonriendo de lado. Le estaba gustando que el rubio se mostrase de aquella manera, celoso, por una mujer que no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

-Pero... no dijiste nada. ¡Ni siquiera tus amigos lo sabían!- dijo negando lo evidente. No quería aceptar que aquel doncel había conseguido lo que ella no. Al moreno de sus sueños.

-Eso es porque les echaste antes de que pudiera decírselos.- dijo como si nada el ojinegro.

-Nee... Itachi...- le llamó el rubio y cuando este giró a verle recibió otro beso del menor.- No me ignores por ella.- comentó haciendo un lindo puchero.

-Hmp. Ni que pudiera quitarte los ojos de encima.- le susurró al oído, sonrojando al rubio de sobremanera mientras que un escalofrío le recorría toda la columna vertebral.

-Idiota.- susurró avergonzado, lo que causó que el moreno sonriera de lado ante lo lindo de su novio.

Después de aquello la pareja se marchó del lugar dejando a una peliazul hundida y humillada.

Pasaron lo que resta de día paseando y hablando, además de que el moreno complacía de todas las formas posibles al rubio. Así llegó la tarde y ya estaba anocheciendo por lo que Itachi se ofreció a llevar al ojiazul a su casa. Se encontraban en un parque de la ciudad, donde ya prácticamente no había nadie. Se montaron en el **Mustang Mach 5** (2015) negro metalizado perteneciente al moreno. Una vez se disponía a arrancar el rubio le detuvo e hizo que le mirara para luego besarle profundamente.

Sus labios se juntaron en un cálido roce. Primero se besaron lentamente pero al sentir como la tímida lengua del rubio rozaba sus labios decidió abrirlos y permitirle el paso a su cavidad. Era algo realmente inusual el que el rubio tomase la iniciativa en ese tipo de situaciones por lo que se dejaría hacer por un rato.

Continuaron con aquel candente beso. Ambas lengua jugaban entre si, peleando por quien llevaba el control de aquel lujurioso acto. Sus salivas se entremezclaban y gran parte de ella comenzó a deslizarse por el mentón del doncel. Entonces se separaron por la falta de aire y, en cuanto el moreno vio el rostro del ojiazul, toda la sangre se le fue de la cabeza hacia un aparte menos inteligente. Y como no, si este estaba sonrojado a más no poder, con saliva escurriendo de su boca hacia abajo por el pálido cuello, los ojos entrecerrados y respiraba con dificultad. No soportó y volvió a besar profundamente al rubio, no dejando ni un solo rincón de la boca ajena por explorar.

Sus manos tampoco se quedaron quietas. Una de ellas comenzó a deslizarse por la pierna del rubio mientras que la otra rodeaba la cintura ajena. El doncel gimió al sentir las manos del mayor por su cuerpo. Estaba empezando a excitarse y su cuerpo se estaba calentando. No aguantando más de un ágil movimiento se subió sobre las piernas del moreno, quedando los dos en el asiendo del conductor, y de frente. Esa acción sorprendió al mayor que le miró sin creer lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa con esa cara?- le preguntó sensualmente al oído para luego lamerle el lóbulo y mordisquearlo levemente.

-Dei...- gimió el mayor.- Si sigues así yo...- intentó advertirle de que era mejor parar ahora puesto que después no sería capaz de hacerlo.

-Hazlo...- le volvió a susurrar. Nunca nada antes le había parecido tan sensual e incitante como aquella voz que le estaba susurrando en aquel momento.

-Pero...- intentó rebatir con lo poco de cordura que le quedaba.

-Hazlo Ita... Deja de pensar.- le volvió a decir en leves susurros, mientra que sus manos bajaban por el pecho del moreno, por sobre la camisa, y al llegar al final se colaron dentro para acariciar el pálido y bien trabajado pecho y abdomen. Aquello fue la gota de derramó el vaso, lo que hizo que el último hilo de coherencia y raciocinio se rompieran.

De un impulso agarró las bien formadas nalgas del doncel y las apretó, haciendo que el rubio gimiera al sentir aquellas fuertes manos acariciándole y apretando aquella parte. Sus cuerpos quedaron completamente juntos por lo que podía sentir el miembro del mayor, luchando por salir de sus pantalones, rozarse contra su entrada. Inconscientemente comenzó a mover lentamente las caderas, deseando más de aquel contacto y creando una deliciosa fricción entre ambas partes.

El moreno gruñó extasiado por aquella deliciosa fricción. Sentía su miembro rozar la entrada del rubio y aquello le estaba sobreexcitando. Sin pensarlo besó apasionadamente al causante del calor que le estaba recorriendo el cuerpo, a su perdición. Ahora le fricción y juego de sus lenguas sumando el movimiento de caderas del rubio le estaban haciendo perder la razón.

De un rápido movimiento, bajó totalmente el asiento para así quedar recostado. Por el brusco movimiento ambas bocas se separaron pero ahora el menor tenía una mejor posibilidad de movimiento. Además de que las vistas que tenía el ojinegro eran privilegiadas. Sin ninguna delicadeza, se deshizo de la camisa que llevaba el rubio y comenzó a acariciar los pequeños y rosados pezones. Aquello sorprendió al rubio que rápidamente gimió encantado pero, en ningún momento dejó de mover sus caderas.

Se estaba cansando de aquel juego previo. Necesitaba al moreno dentro suyo y, lo necesitaba YA. Pero aún así, una idea pasó por su cabeza. Quería torturar un poco más al mayor y que le suplicase por llegar hasta el final. Lentamente, deslizó sus manos por el pálido pecho, puesto que su camisa ya estaba desabotonada, y siguió hasta llegar al cinturón del pantalón. Lo sacó con una lentitud pasmosa que hizo impacientar al moreno, puesto que sentía los leves roces de las manos del rubio sobre su excitado miembro. Una vez quitó el cinturón fue bajando la cremallera lentamente, pero intentando rozar lo menor posible al moreno. Cuando hubo terminado observó el gran bulto que se encontraba encerrado todavía en los boxers ajenos.

Sonrió con malicia y entonces comenzó a mover las caderas más rápidamente, simulando penetraciones. A veces hacía círculos y otras saltaba sobre el más que despierto miembro del mayor. Esas acciones desesperaron al moreno que, ya sin poder aguantar, se sentó bruscamente y con una mano apretó la entrada del rubio por encima del pantalón.

El doncel gimió ante aquella repentina acción y al mirar a los ojos negros vio en ellos la pasión y lujuria reflejada. Toda la cordura se había ido. El azabache estaba dispuesto a seguir hasta el final y, ni aunque el rubio le suplicase parar, lo haría. Con una velocidad sorprendente le quitó tanto los pantalones como los boxers al rubio, el cual se sonrojó al saberse completamente desnudo delante de aquella mirada depredadora.

-Ita..mhhhmmh.- fue interrumpido al ser metido tres dedos del moreno en su cavidad bucal.

-Lámelos.- le susurró sensualmente al oído mientras que él comenzaba a lamer, mordisquear y chupar los pezones ajenos.

El rubio solo asintió, extasiado por aquella endemoniada voz, e hizo lo que le pidió. Comenzó a lamer y succionar los dedos ajenos, ensalivándolos lo mejor que pudo.

El azabache se estaba excitando aún más al sentir a esa pecaminosa y caliente lengua rozarle y envolverle los dedos, como si de un chupa-chup se tratase.

No aguantando más sacó los dedos de la cavidad ajena y sin perder tiempo metió su caliente lengua para que jugase con la contraria, al mismo tiempo en el que introducía una de sus falanges en la estrecha y virgen entrada del doncel.

Este gimió por la intrusión, tanto la de su boca como la de su entrada. Pronto al primer dedo se le unió el segundo para seguidamente un tercero. Considerando el tamaño de su miembro también metió un cuarto dedo para así asegurarle de hacerle el menor daño posible a su ángel. Por otra parte, el rubio no había sentido el más mínimo dolor. Tal vez era tanta la excitación que sobrepasaba por mucho al posible dolor que pudiese sentir, o tal vez es que el moreno era demasiado bueno en el sexo. El menor no lo sabía pero, fuese lo que fuese, le daba igual si podía disfrutar como lo estaba haciendo.

El moreno incitado por los gemidos entrecortados del rubio en el beso, se separó de su boca mientras retiraba los dedos de aquella caliente cavidad.

Lamiéndose los dedos, llenos de la humedad del rubio, le miró sensualmente y le preguntó:

-¿Estás listo?- el rubio solo asintió, pero antes de que el moreno pudiese hacer algo el doncel le empujó para que quedase recostado de nuevo.

Cogió el miembro del mayor y levantándose un poco comenzó a auto penetrarse. Fue introduciéndose de a poco, sintiendo como sus paredes se abrían para darle cabida a aquel enorme trozo de carne que le haría gemir a más no poder. Lenta, muy lentamente, fue bajando hasta que se sentó completamente sobre la virilidad de su novio, el cual estaba sorprendido a más no poder. Aquella escena había sido la más erótica que hubiese visto en toda su vida, y la sensación que le invadió al sentir como su miembro era aprisionado entre esas calientes paredes fue sencillamente perfecto. Nunca sería capaz de sentir un placer tan inmenso como el que sentía en aquel momento.

Entonces el rubio le acarició la mejilla para llamar su atención. No se movía solo miraba al moreno con una expresión completamente distorsionada por el placer.

-Itachi...- gimió.- Yo... te lo daré todo... absolutamente todo de mí...- susurró entre gemidos mientras comenzaba a moverse de a poco. Subiendo y bajando lentamente sintiendo lo mejor que podía esa enorme extensión dentro de sí.- Así que... tú deberás estar conmigo... para siempre...¡Ah!- finalizó mientras comenzaba a cabalgar más rápidamente al mayor.

El moreno veía en primera fila como su miembro era engullido una y otra vez por el caliente hoyo del rubio, más las palabras que le había dicho hicieron que se excitara aún más. Sin más agarró con fuerza las caderas del ojiazul y le ayudó a que cabalgase más fuerte, más profundo.

-Hmp... para siempre...- gimió el mayor.-... eso me... parece muy poco... a cambio de lo mucho... que me estás ofreciendo tú...- finalizó mientras movía salvajemente al rubio sobre sí.

-¡Aahhaa! Ita...chi... ¡más!... quiero... sentirte hasta lo más profundo de mí.- gimió extasiado. Suplicando por más, por sentir aún más profundo al mayor. Quería que le rompiese en dos, que le hiciese tocar el cielo con sus propias manos.

-He. Como quieras.- dijo para comenzar a moverse él también, profundizando todavía más aquel acto si fuese posible.

-¡AAAAAHHH!- gritó el rubio al sentir como el miembro del mayor daba en un lugar que le hizo tener la mente en blanco.

-Con que es aquí.- dijo para sí el moreno para comenzar a embestir hacia ese punto en específico, consiguiendo gritos de placer del doncel.

-Si... más... dame ¡MUCHO MÁS!- gritó fuera de si el menor. Aquello era lo mejor que había sentido nunca y, era aún mejor por que era con el moreno debajo suyo.

-De-Dei... me voy a venir...- avisó el mayor e intentó salirse pero el rubio no le dejó.

-Hazlo... dentro...- gimió sin dejar de moverse.

-Pero...- iba rebatir pero un movimiento brusco del rubio le hizo gruñir fuertemente para luego correrse dentro del doncel el cual, al sentir aquel caliente líquido se corrió manchando el pecho de su seme, después de gritar de placer.

Sin poder aguantarse más se dejó caer sobre el cuerpo del moreno mientras normalizaban sus respiraciones.

-De-Dei... ¿estás seguro...de...?- intentó preguntar pero fue interrumpido por un suave y casto beso.

-Está bien...- susurró algo cansado por el ejercicio.-... te dije... que te daría todo de mí.- terminó de decir mientras le sonreía dulcemente.

-Te amo Dei.- le dijo el moreno mirándole con ternura.

-Yo también te amo Itachi.- susurró ahora el menor.

Ambos volvieron a besarse tiernamente para después descansar un rato abrazado el uno al otro.

**... Fin ...**

* * *

_**Y pues este es el final / Reconozco que no soy la mejor escribiendo lemon, pero yo lo sigo intentando XD Bueno, espero que os haya gustado y os recuerdo que esto no tiene continuación por ser el premio a un concurso de mi blog n.n Cualquier cosa podéis pasaros por ahí para hablarme (; (Aunque lo tengo un poco abandonado u-u")**_


End file.
